Decorator
Decorator è una canzone di Hatsune Miku e la canzone tema principale di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd scritto e prodotto da kz. Può essere sbloccato cancellando The World is Mine. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"Popular artist livetune has created this pumping, motivational track just for "F 2nd"! All six characters have arrived to dance on the series' most ambitious stage yet, set on an orbiting satellite. The show's just getting started! Come decorate the next today!"'' Liriche Giapponese=どんな完璧な計算式できても 君のちょっとで答えは変わるの それだけ 誰かの想いは 強いからきっと　ねぇ 明日をつくるの 僕らが今歩いてる　知らない道は 誰かが作ろうとして　できたものじゃないから もし君の求めるモノが　無かったとしても 次の今日は　君の手で 飾り付けるんだ どんな完璧なスケジュールを組んでも 君のちょっとで5分後は変わる それだけ 誰かの未来は 弱いからきっと　ねぇ 明日ができるの 僕らが今歩いてる　知らない道は 誰かが作ろうとして　できたものじゃないから もし君の求めるモノが　無かったとしても 次の今日は　君の手で 飾り付けるんだ か細くても　君のその声が 誰かに必要なんだって気付いて 僕らが今歩いてる　知らない道は 誰かが作ろうとして　できたものじゃないから もし君の求めるモノが　無かったとしても 次の今日は　君の手で 飾り付けるんだ|-|Romaji=donna kanpeki na keisanshiki dekitemo kimi no chotto de kotae wa kawaru no sore dake dareka no omoi wa tsuyoi kara kitto nee asu o tsukuru no bokura ga ima aruiteru shiranai michi wa dareka ga tsukurou to shite dekita mono janai kara moshi kimi no motomeru mono ga nakatta to shitemo tsugi no kyou wa kimi no te de kazaritsukerun da donna kanpeiki na SCHEDULE o kundemo kimi no chotto de gofun go wa kawaru sore dake dareka no mirai wa yowai kara kitto nee asu ga dekiru no bokura ga ima aruiteru shiranai michi wa dareka ga tsukurou to shite dekita mono janai kara moshi kimi no motomeru mono ga nakatta to shitemo tsugi no kyou wa kimi no te de kazaritsukerun da kabosokutemo kimi no sono koe ga dareka ni hitsuyou nan da tte kizuite bokura ga ima aruiteru shiranai michi wa dareka ga tsukurou to shite dekita mono janai kara moshi kimi no motomeru mono ga nakatta to shitemo tsugi no kyou wa kimi no te de kazaritsukerun da|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' No matter how perfect the formula With a word from you, the answer changes That's all it takes If one person's feelings are clear enough I'm sure they can build tomorrow The unknown road we're walking now Wasn't laid out of planned by anyone Even if you don't find what you're looking for now With your touch You can decorate the next today No matter how perfect the schedule With a word from you, in five minutes it's out the door That's all it takes With our future So unclear, I'm sure We can make tomorrow The unknown road we're walking now Wasn't laid out of planned by anyone Even if you don't find what you're looking for now With your touch You can decorate the next today Though your voice may be weak Recognize that there's someone who needs it The unknown road we're walking now Wasn't laid out of planned by anyone Even if you don't find what you're looking for now With your touch You can decorate the next today Video 【初音ミク】DECORATOR【Project DIVA F 2nd】追加演出|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd 【初音ミク】DECORATOR【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2014